thefutureiswarfandomcom-20200213-history
Exohumans (Atán)
Overview Exohumans (known as the Atán within their own species) are a species of devoted, powerful, and genocidal humanoids who are all collectively united under one central governing body: the Exohuman Supreme Empire. Exohumans are also united in their main goal on completely obliterating the entire homo-sapien species along with all traces of its existence, exactly why however, is still not fully understood by the vast majority of the UNC. Generally, Exohumans are extremely strong and fearless, and are outstanding soldiers when in the heat of battle. Although they seem to either lack or disregard operating with strategic planning and complicated battlefield maneuvers like the UNMC, they make up for the disadvantage with pure ferocious dedication to killing any human being in sight, as well as their distinct numerical advantage in most situations. History The exact history of the Exohumans is almost non-existent knowledge to most of the UNC, with only a select few in the higher rankings of the government and military seeming to have a greater understanding of their origins, and even then the full picture is nowhere near 100% known. To most UNC citizens, the Exohumans simply appeared from virtually nowhere in early 2343 and took over the significant UNC colonies on Mars, completely under the nose of the rest of the UN. To add insult to injury, the Exohumans then sealed off the entire planet with a massive planet-spanning shield, a technological feat thought impossible even by current UN standards. The Exohumans proceeded to slaughter the majority of the human population on Mars, keeping a few million citizens for slave labor to help build the increasing Exohuman war machine. It is unknown to the UN exactly how many humans are left alive on Mars as of 2345, but apparent remarks by the Exohuman Overseer to the UNC Council seems to suggest at least several million humans remain under Exohuman rule. Utilizing their newfound worker force, the Exohumans used the UN's own factories and planetside shipyards to build a sizeable offensive force (which was already quite large even before the taking of Mars. Exactly how or where the Exohumans harnessed such a force is still unknown). The Exohumans bided their time on Mars for 2 years and 5 months amidst the UNMC trying desperately to bring down the shield, until finally they unleashed a small preview force on September 18th, 2345. This force consisted of only 28 Exohuman ships, but ended up taking out over half of the local Sol System fleet while losing all of their own ships. This force was superseded by the immense Exohuman Advance Fleet on October 30th of the same year, which devastated Earth and its human population as well as most of the enlarged Sol System fleet. This attack dubbed "Ragnarok" by the UNC, officially started the Exohumans' ultimate plan in motion, and they are now completely dedicated to razing all human life from the universe no matter how long and costly the war gets. Physical characteristics Exohumans are truly imposing beings, on average standing at 7 feet tall, significantly taller than their human enemies. Some more rare Exohumans have been observed to be up to 7.5 feet tall, and described as terrifying to fight. To supplement their height, Exohumans have skeletal structures twice as strong as a human's, as well as twice as much muscle mass giving them great strength. Exohumans have been seen time and time again to have undisputed superiority in close quarters combat over human soldiers, able to easily crack and shatter human bones and can even break human skulls with crushing blows. Without their signature armor, Exohumans look disturbingly human, a fact that has absolutely dumbfounded the UNC scientific and general communities. Although, there are some distinct differences such as Exohumans' longer and sharper shaped ears, pointed canines, more angular facial bone structure, flatter noses, and most notably their grayish scaly skin, natural plate armor and amber tinted eyes. Interestingly enough, Exohuman eyes have no visible irises or pupils like human eyes but have remarkably better sight, it is still being studied on how their vision is so precise. Other than this deviation, Exohuman basic body structure is identical to humans, with two eyes, ears, arms and legs, 28 teeth and a mouth and nose. Exohuman internal organs are much more robust and resistant to damage, but not to the extent that gunshot wounds or massive trauma will not hurt or kill them. They recover from injury at a noticably more rapid rate, able to completely heal from most minor to moderate injuries in half the times as humans. They possess almost all of the same vital organs as humans, with the exceptions of no comparable gall bladder, appendix, or sinuses. Culture and government Much of the inner workings of the Exohuman government are a mystery to the UN, the only undeniable information is that the entire Exohuman empire is run by a single individual labeled as The Overseer. Exohuman culture appears to be based solely upon military, and an individual's success seems to be directly linked to how many humans they kill on the battlefield and how ferociously they fight. Exohuman culture is also observed to be quite violent and merciless, with offenses such as assault seen as much less serious compared to human culture. Exohumans utilize specialized forces known as "moderators", who seem to be comparable to human police forces. The culture is also heavily revolved around absolute loyalty to the Overseer, and the following of his every command. Exohumans who refuse to follow or who fail in their given missions can rightfully be executed on the spot by "sentries" (personal guards and servants to the Overseer), or even by the Overseer himself. Exohuman culture is all intertwined with the greatest goal of the Empire, the eradication of all humankind. Every worthy Exohuman is required to serve in the army to fight humanity, those who are not built for military service are assigned to other important positions such as workers, scientists, explorers, doctors, weapon and ship developers, etc. Language Exohumans have their own well developed and fully functional language that they speak among one another, however most if not all Exohuman soldiers also speak fluent english, the standard language of humanity. Efforts are ongoing in the UNC to study and decipher every available piece and example of Exohuman language that can be found. Military The Exohuman military is extremely powerful and unexpectedly large considering the short amount of time that the UN has been able to observe them, leading most humans to believe that they had a good sized military even before invading Mars. It is highly based on ground forces and strength in numbers, although there is a very formidable air division as well. Exohuman weaponry is big, mean looking, and powerful, usually taking high caliber rounds which most human soldiers find uncomfortable to fire. Several Exohuman weapons utilize a never before seen device labeled as a "flash oven" by UNMC forces. This device is built into the barrels of some infantry weapons and superheats any bullets that pass through the barrel, causing increased armor piercing capabilities and horribly painful wounds in humans. Much of the Exohuman arsenal seems to be designed to make the target suffer in agony while dying of the actual shot, lending insight into how brutal the Exohumans are towards humanity. The Exohuman Navy is the more powerful side, and is responsible for billions of human deaths already. Shockingly, Exohuman naval technology (and basically all of their technology) is based on the same foundations and principles as UNMC tech, with both sides sharing the same advanced tech such as shock cannons, focused antimatter reactors, warp drives, and even vinculum armor plating. Again, the similarities between the two sides continues to confuse the UNC, although there has not seemed to be any further answers to the various questions. Military ranks Exohuman military ranks are not similar to the regimented ranks of human militaries. Instead, Exohuman ranks are more like classes than actual titles. Soldiers do not "rank up" persay, rather they are assigned to a class that would suit them the best and remain in that class until they are either killed in action, or if they prove worthy to be induced into a different class. *Fighters-The main warrior of the Exohuman ground forces, the fighter is an all purpose soldier. While there is a standard fighter class, there are also several sub-divisions for all situations. **Standard: Utilizes basic weaponry, rifles, SMGs, pistols. Can use more specialized weapons like machine guns, shotguns, heavy weaponry, but are rarely trained in the actual use of these specialized guns. **Eviscerator: A fighter specifically trained to operate machine guns, both light and heavy. **Demolisher: A fighter specializing in heavy weaponry like rocket launchers, grenade launchers, and also explosives. **Ghost: a rare but prestigious class, ghosts are trained Exohuman snipers, known for their high amount of patience and outstanding accuracy and skill. *Navigator- Exohuman soldiers trained to operate the various Exohuman vehicles, both ground and air. On larger vehicles, they will operate in teams similar to UNMC counterparts. *Special forces- Exohumans also employ unconventional forces to combat the UNMC. Though rarely seen, these units are feared by all in the UNMC for their unrivaled aggresion and persistence. **Shadows: Exohuman equivalent of "black ops" soldiers. Significant training in stealth and sabotage as well as tracking. Though not as disciplined or knowledgeable as UNMC black ops units, resulting in experienced UNMC operators commonly outperforming them. **Brutes: Hulking Exohumans that have been clearly genetically modified to serve as heavy living tanks. They are clad in heavy armor that is resistant to most small arms fire with the exception of the UNMC M-130 and armor piercing rounds of the Tomahawk LMG. Brutes are up to 10 feet tall and extremely strong, able to pick up fully armored humans and throw them dozens of feet, crush their bodies, topple walls and bring down small structures, and even damage some vehicles. *Guardsmen- The league of personal bodyguards for the Overseer, these warriors are seasoned veterans of the battlefield with years of combat experience and knowledge of advanced strategies. They also tend to be the strongest and biggest physically. No actual Guardsmen have ever been seen by UNMC forces but information has been able to be gathered on them over the years. **Shepherds: Basically recruit Guardsmen, they are the newest additions to the league and have yet to prove themselves useful to the Overseer. **Sentries: The top level of the Guardsmen, Sentries have enforced Exohuman law and been loyal to the Overseer for a substantial amount of time, earning his trust and approval to serve as personal guards by his side.